Silent Reverie
by Laura Snape
Summary: A Snape story... one thing- I want YOU to finish the ending! READ IT!


Silent Reverie  
  
Severus Snape sighed. He was alone in his office. He had been sitting at his desk for the past hour sighing every now and then. But he hadn't gone mad- far from it, today was an anniversary and it wasn't one that Severus ever looked forward to. Today was the day- fifteen years ago- that Lily and James Potter had been killed. It was a Christmas Day cold and bitter the day Lily and James were killed. And today was no different. Severus sighed again. It was seven in the morning. Kids all over England would be getting up, exclaiming over the presents Santa had left them. And what was he doing? Sitting in his dreary office, pondering his sombre thoughts, all alone in the world. No one in the castle would come to see him today, not that there were much people left anyway. This year it was just him, Dumbledore, Lupin (he had returned for Harry's fifth year to teach D.A.D.A) and Potter, Granger and Weasley. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door disrupting him from his silent reverie. Who could that be?  
  
"Enter."  
  
"Severus, Dumbledore has called a staff meeting… what are you doing sitting in your office alone at seven in the morning?"  
  
Remus. How Severus hated him.  
  
"What are you doing calling to my office at seven in the morning?" Severus countered. But he heard what Lupin said. Severus got off his chair and walked towards the door.  
  
"Move Lupin." He snarled.  
  
"Severus, wait." Lupin said hesitantly. "I… I need to talk to you… I…"  
  
"Later Lupin! Let's go." Snape pushed pass Lupin and made his way to the staff room.  
  
*****  
  
When Lupin and Snape were settled in the staff room Dumbledore, who was waiting there for them, began to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry to have called you all so early in the morning but I have an immediate announcement. Our new Muggle Studies teacher is arriving today. I had thought she was arriving after the Christmas holidays but she is free to come right away. She shall be arriving at one, just in time for the Christmas feast. I hope you two will be most welcoming."  
  
"Certainly Professor Dumbledore!" Remus smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get ready for our new companion."  
  
"An excellent idea." Dumbledore said and the three men went off to get ready for the feast.  
  
*****  
  
At five to one the three male teachers and the remaining pupils, Ron, Harry and Hermione, lined up in front of the entrance doors to Hogwarts. Each dressed in their best clothes. (Well, Severus was in his best black robes… does that count?)  
  
At one minute to one there was a booming knock on the door. A second later, the great oak doors opened and Hagrid stepped inside holding three large suitcases. He then gestured grandly to someone outside and everyone held their breath. Whatever they were waiting for they weren't disappointed. A tall, slender yet curvy woman stepped inside. She had snow-white skin, dark black eyes and gleaming black hair, which reached her shoulders in a slight bob. A piece of her perfect hair fell in front of her left eye and she smiled at the assembled crowd.  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward to the beautiful young lady and extended his hand.  
  
"Hello Professor, nice to see you again, welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
The young lady smiled warmly and took his hand. "And you." She said. She had a beautiful Irish accent and when she took Dumbledores hand everyone noticed her long, gleaming black fingernails.  
  
"Now," Professor Dumbledore said, "Introductions!"  
  
The young woman's dark robes swished gracefully as she turned to face everyone.  
  
"Of course, you already know Hagrid." Dumbledore began.  
  
"Of course." The woman smiled at Hagrid and he blushed a dark shade of red.  
  
"This is Remus Lupin, he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Hello Professor Lupin." The woman smiled and shook Lupins hand.  
  
Snape expected Lupin to flirt outrageously with the beautiful woman but when all Lupin said was "Hello. You can call me Remus." In his normal manner Snape almost died with the shock.  
  
"And this is Professor Severus Snape. He teaches Potions."  
  
The women turned her electric black eyes on Severus, smiled and took his hand.  
  
"Severus… May I call you Severus? It's lovely to meet you. Potions is a favourite subject of mine… always has been."  
  
Snape almost died for the second time in two minutes. She just asked could she call him by his first name and she had used formalities with Lupin! Then, she had told him she loved Potions and if Severus wasn't mistaken, it was in a very seductive way. But… she couldn't… she couldn't fancy him… could she?  
  
Snape snapped back to reality.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you too Miss…"  
  
"Collins. Professor Laureta Collins." She smiled. "But you can call me Laureta."  
  
"And these are…"  
  
Laureta gave Severus one last smile before turning to greet Harry, Ron and Hermione. Severus stood rooted to the spot staring after her and he didn't notice the displeased look Lupin sent his way.  
  
*****  
  
The Christmas feast went on for hours. It started at half one and wasn't over until well after half three in the morning. Severus hated to admit it but despite the fact that Harry, Ron and Hermione were there he had had a good time. Laureta kept shooting Severus glances but he couldn't tell anything from them. Despite that, everything was normal, Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed annoyingly every minute, crackers were pulled, the food was good, Hagrid got drunk, Dumbledore told silly jokes and Snape glared at everyone and Lupin… actually Lupin had been quiet the whole day. There was defiantly something wrong with him. Snape left the table at half three and soon after he was followed by Lupin.  
  
*****  
  
Snape was in his room getting changed for bed. It was quarter to four in the morning and he was absolutely wrecked. His eyes were half closed and it was taking him ages to get ready for bed. There was a sharp 'tap-tap-tap' on his door. "Who could that be?" he thought sleepily.  
  
Snape moved over to open the door.  
  
Snape opened the door and Lupin stood on the other side.  
  
"Severus," Lupin started. "I need to talk to you."  
  
*****  
  
COMPETITION!  
  
So what happens? If you think you have an ending to the story e-mail me (snapesgirl@hotmail.com) and I'll put your story on the net and finish it if needs be.  
  
So c'mon! Don't be shy! Get those ideas in! Keep r'n'r! Love Laura!  
  
(P.S. Just to rub it in, I got my summer holidays today! I love Ireland!) 


End file.
